


Galen's Revenge

by Rikerbabe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Galen's thoughts on the work that will prove to be his ultimate undoing. He struggles to understand the path that brought him to this low point of his life. As he struggles with the heavy thoughts in his head and heart, he tries to find a way to delay the Death Star's completion.





	Galen's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> OK...this was written after thinking what and how Galen would try to undermine the Stardust project and at least push it's completion back a year or two. He's also thinking about his beloved "Stardust", namely his daughter, Jyn.
> 
> No smut, no deaths...just him thinking out in the rain.....

He stood there in the rain, letting it wash over him as his thoughts were in turmoil. Never did he think that he would be in this position, a position that was so terrible. Galen had designed a weapon so vast, so enormous that it could destroy entire worlds in a single movement. All he wanted was to create something that was good, that it would benefit humanity not destroy it. The Empire was now unstoppable and it was all due to him and his creation. Galen glanced around him and knowing in his heart that they would never let him go, that he would always be used to create even more ways of destroying whole worlds without even seeing their inhabitants. This was something that he never wanted..but the Empire and the few within did. He turned around and walked even further out into the rain, trying to let it cleanse his soul if it ever could. The pain of those deaths would haunt him for the rest of his life, if the Empire would let him live long enough. Galen knew that he was expendable, that all who worked under him were. That he didn't ignore, but he wondered how many others thought differently. Krennic was especially expendable, those with the presumptuousness that he displayed usually were. Galen prayed that he wasn't in the same mold as Krennic was, but as time went on he wasn't so sure.

_I have to find some way to render enough damage so it would become useless..but what? Everything is checked and double checked by Krennic, so what ever it is it has to be so minute that no one can find it._ He thought, staring out into the rain. _Ah, Stardust....where are you? Are you safe or at the mercy of the Empire? I'm so sorry...I'll make it up to you, if I can ever find you..._ Galen's thoughts were heavy concerning his daughter Jyn. He hoped and prayed that she was out there, safe from the Empire's grasp. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance but he wasn't sure it was thunder or not. Krennic was overdue for his biweekly inspection and the sound could have been his shuttle landing on the platform in the distance. He sighed and turned around, intending to return to the lab and finish the work on the crystals. A thought struck him, and he paused for a moment. _The crystals!_ His maroon eyes widened as he began to think of a way to fracture the crystals without even the computer recognizing it. _Reroute the power flux to the stationary backup crystals...have one of them already cracked microscopically....the crystal would start a chain reaction that will unravel the lattice structure.....Oh Galen! It would work!_ He thought, a small smile on his lips.

Galen hurried back into the lab, intent on putting his plan into motion. If he was successful, this would push the project back at least a year, perhaps two. Unfortunately there would be some people put to death, _IF_ they could be found. He was in contact with a supplier of the crystals, and would warn the man that the Empire would be coming for him once the damage was done to the station. The man would have to falsify some of the records as to where he obtained the crystals, thereby saving his own neck from the rage the Emperor would surely express upon being told. Upon reaching his lab, Galen Erso began the complicated work that would delay the Death Star's debut for at least a year.

_Stardust......I do this for you_ He thought, looking over the plans for the Death Star knowing in his heart that this was the right thing to do.


End file.
